Other World (ciel phantomhive x reader)
by SeeU shiyu
Summary: your a normal girl and you love kuroshitsuji. you adore ciel phantomhive


Reader x Ciel Phantomhive

You love Kuroshitsuji that much so your room is full of Kuroshitsuji premium item.

"your obsessed with Ciel, you know" your sister said

"so? I love Ciel, what's wrong with that?" you said

"it's just a fictional character!" your sister said shouting

"I don't care! Made your own business!" as you walk away going to your room opening your laptop "whats wrong with her?! Hmph I hate her!" now you're watching Kuroshitsuji II "waa~! Cie-" you see your laptop shut down " e, what's wrong with my laptop?" as you touch your laptop screen and it swallowed you "waa!"

You're in the garden "what's your name miss?" the blonde boy ask, who looks like a gardener

"finnian!" as you hug him tight

"e miss do I know you?" he ask blankly

"ah sorry! I'm _ _, nice to meet you" as you introduce yourself

"ah nice to meet you too miss _!" he said friendly

"where's Ciel?" you ask

"wow young master is so popular!" he said

"of course!" you said happily

"Mr. Sebastian!" he called

Sebastian come to where you were "the young master wants to meet you, he want you to come to his study room" inform Sebastian

"ah okay" as you two go to Ciel's study room, you knock on the door

"come in" Ciel said, you open the door slowly

"uhm, Ciel" you said quietly, you come to see him closer and your happy that Ciel is just in front of you

"I know you're not supposed to be in this world and I know that *blush* you love me"

"e h-how d-did you know?" you ask curiously

"it's because of Sebastian, he knows why your here" ciel explained

"why am I here in your world? But you know i want to stay with you here because no one understand me in my world" you said "but it's okay I understand them at least"

"miss _, try to seat down"

"e *blushed in embarrassed* okay" '_what am I thinking, You're so dramatic _!'_

"your here because you love me" Ciel explained it to you and now your shocked because you're here because you love Ciel that much that you considered him as your family. You open your mouth to say something but someone knock on the door

"dinner is ready, young master and miss_" Sebastian said

"ah okay" you said

"the dinner for today is (favorite food) and the dessert is eton mess, I think miss _ it suits in you" he said smiling

"yeah it suits very well, I love the food" you smile happily "a I forgot when can I be back in my original world?" you ask

"we don't know" Ciel said not looking to you

"ah" you're so lonely that you can't see your family _'I think I will never ever saw my family, what is happening in my world?' _you thought

~your world~

"_! _!" called your sister, she saw you in your bed, sleeping "jeez while your laptop is open" when she's going to shut down the laptop she saw a girl "a look alike of _ huh" she don't close it she will wait you until your awaken (good to know that because if she closed it you will stuck in that anime FOREVER~)

~Ciel's world~

Sebastian escort you to your room "thanks Sebastian"

"welcome milady" you're tired and lay down to your bed and then fell asleep. Someone knock on your door but you didn't hear that because you're sleeping, your door slowly open

"miss_" Ciel said. _' I'am glad to hear that you love me' _"good night miss_" he gave you a kiss on your forehead

Its morning now and your finally awake, you saw a dress "its morning already *yawn*, maybe this is my dress for today?" you walk to your door and open it, you're going to take a bath. You walk and walk but you forgot where's the bathroom "oh no" you saw a cat "c-cat... no!" you're afraid of cats, your running when you see a door and hide inside. You looked and saw Ciel, you two are so close to each other, you can feel his breath

"waa! Sorry! I didn't mean that thing!" you try to explain but you think he didn't understand, you walk away from him

"sorry for what?" he said _'maybe she want a kiss? She's blushing, e what am I thinking!"_

"n-nothing! Just ... nothing" you said smiling

"do you have a fever?" he ask placing his hand into your forehead and his face is close to you again. "Sebastian! _ has a fever" he said

"n-no I don't have any fever, it's just because your face is just too close to mine that you can actually kiss me"

"why? Do you want a kiss?" he said joking

"..." he kiss you in your lips, your face is now red like a tomato "w-why you do that!"

"because I love you" he said

"y-you know, I love you too" you said blushing

"sorry for the interrupt but young master miss Elizabeth was here" Sebastian said

"oh no I forgot to take a bath" you said crying

"let's bath together" he smirk

"C-ciel I don't know that you're a pervert" you said scared

"I'm just joking!" he shout in embarrassed

"ah! I thought that was true" you teased

"hmph!"

"you looks like a child" you giggled "ah bye ciel! I'm going to bath now!"

"a okay, bye..." _'what am I thinking! Am I insane?!'_ ciel thought

(finished bathing) "wow my dress is really cute." You get out of your room and went to ciel, you saw Elizabeth "Ciel" you walk towards him and take his arms, your natural color reviled

"e? Who's that cute girl?" ask Elizabeth staring at you

"my name is _ _, I'm here for my beloved Ciel" you said serious

"she's from the other world" ciel explained

"she have a cold look just like you ciel... you know _ ciel is my fiancée" Elizabeth scoffed

"but he just forced to do it" you shout

"is that true ciel?" she ask

"yes, I just forced to that" he said

"and he loves me" because of that your words hit Elizabeth's heart. You walk away but you stumbled "its hurt" you cried "being serious is hard!" _'although that was my true color'_

"haha I don't know your funny _" Elizabeth giggled

"what so funny? Don't just call me by my first name, you have no rights" you start to show again your true color

"she's scary!"

Ciel lend an arm on you because you suddenly sat on the floor "thank you Ciel" as you reached his arm

" you're welcome" ciel said

"until when you all supposed to talk?" said the butler

"can I talk to you later _?" ask ciel

"anytime you want" you replied

You all sat down in the table " the tea for today is earl grey, and additional for miss_ eton mess because the young master ordered me to, here's your eton mess miss_ the young master know that that was your favorite" said Sebastian

Ciel blushed "I don't order you!"

"thank you Sebastian and thank you Ciel~. And Elizabeth.. sorry for earlier, I'm just jealous you know, so sorry"

"ah that was nothing miss_! You know miss_ your so cute!" she squealed

"thank you, but don't call me miss from now on"

( you all finished. You go to see Ciel)

"Ciel what do you want to talk about?" you ask

"we know how you can go back"

"eh! But I love this world, but I also love my family" you said a force smile appear on your face

"I know that _ and I love to live with you because I really *blush* love you"

"I know, I love you too. You know I want you to live in my world too and also them, would you mind if you join me in our world?" you ask

"we would love to join but I don't know how" he said

"don't worry young master it's okay" Sebastian said appear in nowhere

"how long-" ciel said interrupted by Sebastian

"before you said "I love you" to miss_"

"Ciel I want to go too" Elizabeth said

" e really do you want too?" you ask "I want you to come!"

"thank you _!" Elizabeth hugs you

"I-I can't breath" Elizabeth let go off of you "oh! How can we go back?"

"by *blush* kissing you" ciel said

" you all hold your arms and you can went to miss _'s world" explained Sebastian

"well then, let's start" you all holding hands and you start to kiss ciel

(back to your world) you saw ciel and the others you're so happy that they can join you in your world and you began to sleep. Your sister saw you with the other, at first she was shocked but only smile that they are actually real "mother look! _ and the others are here!"

"others? What do you mean?" your mother ask to your sister

"Kuroshitsuji characters!" your sister exclaimed

"ah, good for both of you" said your mom uninterested

You all awaked "wow this is your world?! How nice!" Elizabeth exclaims

"eh? Thank you" you said happily "sister!"

"yes?" she came to your room

"looked sister they really exist!" you said

"yeah, yeah I know" your sister said

"uhm, sister would you mind if you escort them to their room?"

"yeah" your sister said escorting them to their room

"wait _, would you mind if this is also my room? I want to sleep with you!" Elizabeth ask

"eh? Why not?!" you saw them staring to your full of Kuroshitsuji items "e.. you know I love Kuroshitsuji that much" breaking the silence

"is that earl ciel your love?" sister asked

"yes, you know he love me too! Don't just stand, escort them to their room" you said

"fine Fine!"

Your sister talk to your ciel "you change my little sister, she's now lovable, cute, smart, happy etc."

Ciel blushed "really?"

"really, time ago she was serious, cold, cool etc. You make us happy ciel, you know she thinks that we don't understand her but that wasn't true. I want you to be _'s husband" your sister said happily

"thank you"

...

"are you finished talking to each other?" you ask

"yeah were finished" they said

~Christmas day~

You all exchange gifts

"_ this is for you" ciel said handing a gift, you unwrapped it. It was a small box "_ will you marry me?" opening the box

"ayiee!" they shout

"of course I will!" as you both kiss

THE END (thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes!


End file.
